User blog:Lyndongwapo/Vera, the Virgo
|alttype = |date = |rangetype = Range |health = 40 |attack = 20 |spells = 70 |difficulty = 60 |hp = 410 (+70) |damage= 56.25 (+3.00) |range = 525 |armor = 24.25 (+3.25) |magicresist = 30 (+0) |attackspeed = 0.610 (+0.287%) |healthregen = 8.75 (+0.60) |speed = 335 }} Vera is a custom template champion in League of Legends. Vera is the stellar champion of constellation which is the sign of Virgo, Stellar Champion no. 007. Abilities = the ward becomes a yellow flower that glows in every 25 second. If Vera or allied unit touches it, they are been healed, the healing effect stack twice after another 25 seconds. * = this trinket conjures now a red poisonuos flower instead of drone in the center or sticks to Vera that instantly release a poison pore in the area in over 5 seconds dealing true damage per second in the area then retain the effect of disabling and revealing stealthed ward or units. Each second can damage also enemy's ward by one hitpoint per second. * = this trinket now conjure a blue flower instead of Farsight Ward that releases scent that inspires and defies ally's agony after cast. Grants them shield in over 4 second and bonus movement speed in over 2 seconds to all allied unit caught in the area or to those unit who passess in the vicinity range of blue flower. A single unit cannot reset the effect of ward and can grant them effect once. |leveling= }} }} }} }} }} }} Vera conjure a single bud in the target position, after 1 second delay before it arms, bud release a creeping vine that stretches toward the nearest unit prior to enemy champion or to Vera's target. Vine can stretch only for given range depending on skill's level. On reaching to unit it will deal magic damage then pulls the unit toward the bud's position. Bud expires after 3 second if there is no enemy unit nearby. |leveling= |range= 500 units |cost= 100 |costtype= Mana |cooldown= seconds }} }} Treant moves and attack faster inside the area. |description2= Summons a field of thorny fields in the wide area after channeling for 1 second, ~400 unit radius AOE, which on cast it deal magic damage and slows all unit caught by 50% in over 1 second. This will also deal magic damage as unit travel inside.Area lasts in over 5 seconds. |leveling= |leveling2= |range=575 units |cost= 100 |costtype=Mana |cooldown= seconds }} }} Release a wave of nature beam toward the target ally which removes all the Crowd Control effect casted on the allied unit and gives unit a bonus movement speed in over 1.5 seconds. Then this beam bounces to nearest enemy unit prior to enemy champion, this time the Crowd Control effect casted on ally will be PASSED the effect and reset the duration to the affected enemy unit. |leveling= |range= 650 units |cost= 120 |costtype= Mana |cooldown= 20 seconds }} }} Vera passively summons a treant beside her that follows her wherever she goes, when it dies it takes 25 second cooldown to summon again the treant (one treant at a time). Gold: 50. When casted to ally, Vera sends stellar breath healing them. When casted to treant, treant grows (reset health) and this skill will go on-cooldown for 50% of amount with half of amount. *Treant Health: 350 (+50 x per cast of stellar breath ) *Magic Damage: plus per cast of stellar breath *Armor : 20 plus (+2.5 per cast of stellar breath) *Magic resistance: 30 with 20% area of effect damage reduction *Movement Speed: 375 unit per second *Attack Speed: 0.8 attack per second |leveling= |range=750 units |cost= 100 |costtype=Mana |cooldown=12 seconds }} }} Lore Description Vera is the first champion that changes and add effects to trinkets. Category:Custom champions